Shades of Darkness
by flaming shoop
Summary: typical angsty crap, my first Gundam, be nice! also, there is no all-the-way action. sorry, guys.
1. Nightmares

Authors note: hi! this is my first gundam fan fic, so it may not be  
very good, but hey! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I have no idea how to make   
it better if you don't review!!!  
  
**I do not own the Gundam boys...dont sue me! I have NO money!**  
  
WARNINGS: OCC, possible yaoi LATER, 1x2  
  
"words" /thoughts/   
***********************Shades Of Darkness**************************  
  
Duo writhed on his bed, screaming into the dark night. Shudders racked  
his body, tensing his muscles, his face mirroring the fear of his   
nightmare. The sound of banging on the door was drowned out by  
violent shrieks of agony as Duo flailed wildly against the tangled  
sheets. Then there was silence. Four voices pleaded for him to unlock  
the door; after a pause it exploded into splinters from the impact   
of Heero's foot. Immediately he ran to the bed. Duo was sprawled in   
a mess of sheets and sweat. His body had gone completely rigid,  
shaking from the strain of the tension. Heero pried open his eyes,   
but they were completely white. The shock of seeing Duo without his  
gorgeous violet eyes shocked Heero. He'd never realized how  
beautiful Duo's eyes were... with an almost audible snap his  
mind came back to the situation at hand and Duo's   
short, rapid breathing. Then it stopped.  
"Kuso!!" Picking up his now limp body, Heero ran to the car,  
barely giving the other three shocked boys time to pile into the  
back before he screeched to the hospital.  
****************END*********  
  
Sorry its kinda short, but I'll have a new chapter up pronto!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!*ON HANDS AND KNEES* PLEASE!!! 


	2. Battle Wounds

Authors note: thank u people who reviewed (ahem*Kraken*ahem)  
here is the new chapter, I thought Id make it a little   
longer this time!   
  
*****I don't own the G-Boys!!! Don't sue me!!*****  
  
WARNINGS: OCC, angsty suspensy nonsense, possible yaoi LATER  
  
  
*********************Shades of Darkness********************  
  
Heero couldn't believe what this doctor was saying.   
He knew Duo got hurt in a lot of missions, but this was worse   
than he had thought possible!   
"Judging from the scars he has, its amazing he's alive at all.  
And you should have brought him in as soon as he got back   
from this .....concert." The doctor eyed Heero's muscles suspiciously.  
Realizing the doctor thought he had beat him up, Heero freely  
dispensed with the Heero Death Glare(tm).  
"He didn't tell us he was hurt, baka!" Heero shot back,  
gritting his teeth. "May we see him now?" The doctor sneered and   
was about to reply, but another look from Heero made him   
jump out of his way. Pale and rather flustered, the doctor could   
only yell at their backs, "One at a time!!"  
While Heero and Wufei shoved him into a convenient cupboard,   
Trowa and Quatre took their turns. Storming back, Heero found a  
hand placed squarely on his chest. "You'll scare him if you go in  
like that. He'll think he did something wrong again. Let me go first."  
Seeing the logic in Wufei's argument, he nodded numbly.   
/Again? Wufei was right, he was always on Duo for something.   
But why did he suddenly feel so concerned for the baka?/  
Wufei walked back out of the room, a little pale. "Heero, maybe you   
shouldn't go in right now..." /I don't know why Heero is acting like   
this, but he shouldn't see Duo like...that/  
Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by Heero shoving him against   
the wall as he walked past. Heero was trying desperately to keep  
from exploding, and Wufei's concern, while touching, wasn't helping.   
/But how many times HAVE I hurt Duo? He was always shoving  
him around, twisting his wrist to get him to shut up...  
Why had he acted like that?/  
Realizing he had shut his eyes, Heero opened them,  
and promptly felt like he had been ripped in two. Duo was lying   
shirtless on the stark white hospital bed, and his body was   
laced with scars, running in jagged lies over his chest and arms.  
A bandage on his side hid a wound, but a dark purple bruise   
spread halfway over his flat stomach. Turning, Heero locked the door  
before moving to sit at Duo's bedside.   
  
*****  
Duo was dreaming, but the only way he knew was that he had been  
having the same dream almost every night since the war. He was   
running through hallways; Heero was chasing him. Both were laughing,  
and when Duo veered into a bedroom, Heero tackled him on the bed.   
Straddling to keep him from escaping, Heero looked down at him   
imperiously before kissing him square on the lips.  
It was only a peck, really, but Duo felt such a surge of love that he  
often cried in his sleep. Letting him sit up, Heero undid his  
braid and slowly combed it with his fingers, letting it slide  
through his hands like silk. The dream always seemed to end the  
same way, with Duo falling asleep in his lovers arms.  
As Duo felt the warmth of the dream exchanged for the pain of   
reality, he slowly opened his eyes. Beside him, holding his hand,  
was Heero, looking more concerned than he thought the  
Perfect Soldier was capable of. "You were crying in your sleep."  
Heero whispered, sounding scared. Tentatively, he reached over   
and gently wiped the tears off Duo's cheek. After only a second of   
contact, Heero pulled back, the tips of his ears reddening.   
/Heero? blushing?/ Duo smiled as Heero looked up,   
his eyes filled with uncertainty, But the look vanished as a   
ripple of pain passed over Duo's face. /please don't let him be hurt!/  
Heero thought desperately. He didn't understand why he was so   
concerned about the braided baka, but it was the strongest   
emotion he had felt in a long time. Duo's beautiful eyes   
filled with tears and his face got pale as his stomach   
muscles tightened convulsively. Blood oozed slowly through   
the white bandage on his side, staining it red. Running to   
the door, he whipped it open only to find the doctor and a   
covey of nurses gathered outside. The doctor glared, screaming,  
"IDIOT!! He needs pain medication every hour!"  
as the group rushed into the room, surrounding Duo with  
the bustling coldness of hospital efficiency,   
arranging pillows, re-applying bandages, and injecting medication.  
As the cold steel needle entered Duo's arm, Heero noticed the look  
of sheer terror in Duo's eyes. After a few more seconds of   
watching the fear escalate into his whole body, he finally   
yelled "OUT!!" Glancing alarmedly at Heero, the whole group   
made a mass exit. Rushing back to him, Heero grabbed Duo's hand  
and frantically asked what was wrong. Duo's eyes, still wide  
and scared, slowly closed. "It reminded me...of another time."  
"What happened Duo? Please tell me..."  
Looking deep into Heero's prussian blue eyes before  
slowly answering, never breaking eye contact, "They tortured me,   
Heero. Men like that made these..." His eyes trailed down to his  
scars before snapping back to Heero, realizing who he was;  
not his lover, but his friend. Duo vainly tried to pull up the sheet,  
but it was too much. Heero sat rigid beside him, a  
look of shock trailing across his face. "You never told us..."  
Sighing and dropping the sheet, Duo looked straight into Heero's eyes.  
As he stared into those violet balls of light,   
Heero felt like dying. Shame and fear, the looks of a beaten puppy,   
filled Duo's eyes. Looking away, Duo slumped and asked,   
"What happened..." /between us?/ Thrown off by the question,  
Heero lamely stumbled through an answer: "The doctor said you went  
into a seizure from head trauma and severe emotional stress..."  
Duo nodded, then winced at the pain. /He knows that's not what  
I meant/ ..."Take me home, Heero."  
  
***************  
  
The next chapter will take longer to load....you'll have to wait!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW IM DOING!!!!PLEASE!!!!  



	3. 

Authors note: sorry it took so long, i've been busy....yeah   
anyway, ive finally finished this thing, and sorry to dissapoint,   
but there isnt any all-the way action...(sorry ash).However, they   
do start...Later. BTW....****PLEASE REVIEW!!****   
Warnings: no all-the-way yaoi, 1x2, 3x4 OCC.   
*********   
  
At the doctors insistence, Heero moved his bed into Duo's room to   
guard against future seizures. Inside, Heero was delighted.   
He loved hearing and seeing Duo constantly, and now he wouldnt have   
any reason to leave him alone. He had forced himself to accept   
his feelings, but it was odd. Before *this* happened, he had prided   
himself in his physical and emotional seperation to the rest of   
the G-boys. But now...He couldn't even imagine how he had kept   
from laughing at Duo's antics (at least in his head). All the things   
Duo had been through, much just to spare the rest of the pilots, and he always had his goofy grin ready for the next day. Seeing him there on a hosital bed, so pale, weak...helpless; it made him feel like a criminal for every harsh action or word against Duo. Walking into Duo's room, he found the boy reading. Heero was suddenly consious. of the long sleeves Duo wore; they made him even more aware of the scars beneath. Realizing where Heero's attention was, Duo gave him a weak smile. "I was cold...Trowa helped me change." A flare of jealousy swept through Heero when he thought of Trowa taking off his shirt. Surprised at his feelings, Heero let Duo's obvious lie drop. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right out, K?" Duo blinked to get the thoughts of HHeero in the shower out of his head. "yeah, I'm kinda tired, I thought D'd go to bed soon." "k"...Heero shut the bathroom door behind him, leaning up agansit it. Duo had been healing well, Though he still needed help with some things. Heero was still worried. He didn't want anything else to happen to the braided baka....he had   
been through so much already. Swiftly undressing, he let the jets   
of hot water drown out every thing he was feeling.   
**********   
As soon as he heard the water going Duo got started. He was   
stifiling hot in the long-sleeve shirt, and was desperate to get out.   
Luckily, it was a button-up, so he would be able to manage   
on his own...hopefully. Raising his right arm at all stretched   
the gash on his side, so he was carefull to do everything with   
his left. Finally, he managed to pull off the thick shirt. Moving   
slowly, he pulled a cotton t-shirt out of drawer. It was thin   
enough to keep him cool, although the sleeves were too short to cover   
all his scars. Gently he pulled the sleeve up his right arm, wincing   
as he pulled it over his head, then his other arm, he finally, if   
awkwardly, got it on. Laying back on the pillows, the energy drain   
of the last few days caught up to him and he fell head-first into   
a deep sleep.   
**********   
When Heero walked out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find the   
hyper Duo Maxwell sound asleep. /Poor Duo/ He thought.   
/imagine what it must take to make him this tired/ Then he   
noticed the baka had changed his shirt, revealing the lower inch of   
a wicked scar lacing down his bicep. Emotionally exhausted, he   
flopped on the bed ansunk off in minutes. Unfortunatly for him,   
Duo's moans woke him soon after. He was groaning and mumbling   
incoherently, evidently in the midst of a nightmare. Concerned,   
Heero sat on the edge of Duo's bed, torn between waking him up   
and letting the dream fade out. The descision was for him when   
Duo abruptly sat up and yelled his name in his face.   
**********   
/He was running down the hallway, into the bedroom,   
footsteps falling behind him. Reaching the bed he turned,   
only to find *him*. The man who had beaten and raped him   
until he wqs almost dead stood before him, laughing maniacly.   
*what have you done to Heero??* he screamed, but the   
man only laughed again before dissapearing into thin air.   
*no no no nononono!! HEERO!!*   
**********   
Heero was further shocked by the look in Duo's eyes.   
They were filled with fear, and close to overflowing with tears.   
Duo promptly threw himself into his dream-lover's arms, burying   
his face into Heero's stomach. Duo was sobbing desperetly..   
"Please don't leave me Heero...please?" The feel of Duo in   
his arms almost threw him over the edge, but it released   
the building tension in his body. "Ai shiteru, Duo..."   
But he was already asleep. Through this shirt Heero could feel   
the raised scars, and for the first time in his life, Heero Yuy cried.   
  
  
  
************   
hehehe...If only Duo wasn't so tired... *sniff*   
whats that??? AHHH!! the blue box!!(scary shark music)   
dunuh dunuh, dunuh dunuh...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   
NO NEED TO FEAR THE BOX!!


	4. 

Authors note: I really hope u like it...this is the last chapter!!   
Finally done!! Anyway, there wasn't and won't be any REAL yaoi,   
but what there is COULD be SLIGHTLY offensive to all you   
homophobes...so don't read it if you can't take it (hehehe)   
  
Warnings!!!: yaoi hints, 1x2, 3x4   
  
P.S.---I dont own the G-boys!!   
  
  
anyway, on with the show!!   
********************   
When Duo awoke in Heero's arms, he thought he was dreaming.   
/Hmmmm...this is niiiiice....I wonder how far you can go in a dream??/   
********   
Slowly awakening, Heero groaned at the feeling of hands   
running up his chest. Eyes still closed, he continued on in his   
half-dreaming state. Slowly his senses took in the situation;   
the hands belonged to whoever was sitting on his stomach,   
and his shirt was definitly missing. Deciding to take full advantage,   
he pulled the girl down to return her greeting. But the new   
position brought something new to his attention; that this "girl"   
had something no girl should....Snapping awake, he remembered the   
events of the night before and found himself staring into a pair   
of equally surprised violet eyes. "Duo?"   
"Hmmmmm?" The boy mumbled before leaning further forward to   
trail kisses down Heero's neck. Eyes closing again, Heero gladly   
surrendered to this new reality.   
********   
When Trowa awoke that morning, he wanted to roll over and go back   
to sleep, but the abscence of Quatre at his side unfogged his   
mind enough to realize it was getting late. Yawning, he dragged   
off dowm the hallway to the kitchen, passing by Duo's,   
and now Heero's, room. It took a while to seep into his   
sleepy brain that the noises coming from within where most   
definitly *NOT* normal sleep noises. Poised in a state of   
complete shock, he fell over onto the floor with a loud *thud*.   
Scambling back to his feet, he grinned and walked on to breakfast.   
In the kitchen, he could hear Wufei complaining angrily.   
"INJUSTICE!! They lay in bed ALL DAY!! WE WERE SUPPOSED   
TO CLEAN THE HOUSE TODAY!!! And where are those two?   
Lounging around in their ROOM!! I've half a mind to storm   
in there and wake them up MYSELF!!" Rising from the table,   
he tried to "storm" out, but Trowa was standing directly in his way.   
Desperetly trying to hold in his grin, he failed miserably.   
"Ummm...their *BUSY*" He cast a meaningful glance at Quatre,   
who mouthed back, "you owe me five bucks!!". Frowning slightly,   
Trowa turned back to Wufei, who had gone off on another rant.   
"WHAT do you MEAN their BUSY??? They NEED to be out HERE,   
helping US!!!!" Trying to keep from laughing in his friend's   
face, Trowa barely managed to get out a sentence.   
"Believe me, you DON'T want to go in there!!" Wufei   
completely ignored him, striding down the hall.   
His steps slowed, however, when he neared the door to   
their room. By now the moans included names,   
and Wufei did not need an active imagination to understand   
what was going on inside. His eyes widened,   
his jaw hanging open. Turning to Trowa and Quatre,   
then back to the door, he screamed,   
"MY GOD, AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT?!?!?!?!"   
********   
Several hours later, Duo and Heero marched into the kitchen,   
grinning from ear to ear. Wufei, busy doing the dishes,   
mumbled about self-destruction. Quatre, on the other hand,   
jabbed Trowa in the ribs. He barely managed to get dowm   
his gulp of coffee before it sprayed over the table.   
Struggling to hold back a smile, he calmly looked up   
at the two grinning teens.   
"So...what were you two up to for so long?"   
Eyes innocently wide, Duo replied with equal sincerity.   
"oh, you know, the usual wild animalistic monkey sex."   
This time it was Heero's turn to spew his coffee over   
the table as he turned bright red.   
  
********   
  
OWARI!!!! YAY!!!!   
hehehehehehe....waps!! hugs to Amber, by the way!!   
hehehe...


End file.
